A Kiss in the Moonlight
by BillaB
Summary: Adopted from Kellygirl46. It's Senior Year for the VKs. New villain kids are being brought over from the Isle. How will Jay handle falling in love as someone from his past returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Descendants belongs to Disney, and this story belongs to KellyGirl46. Thanks again to veroandlegolas for letting me use one of your OCs!**

 **This story is rated M for violence, substance abuse, foul language, and assault (I will warn you when this happens) in future chapters.**

 **Don't forget to follow and review!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was senior year for the VKs and their friends. They were helping Ben bring in and assimilate the new group of kids from the Isle. Ben sat at his desk in his office while Carlos and Jay sat down across from him. Evie had given him her list of recommendations and also kept Mal in the loop. Now, he just needed to talk to the boys and hope they would help.

"Thanks, you guys, for taking the time to help. I really want the new kids to feel welcome and I think it will go a lot better with familiar faces there to greet them." Ben smiled as he said this.

Jay and Carlos looked at each other. The welcome factor all depended on who they were bringing over. Jay knew Evie was only giving Ben the names of the kids that were the most likely to adapt to life here and not cause trouble. However, that did not mean that they would all get along. It could get really messy, depending on who Ben chose.

"I've already talked to the girls about them and they are both fine with who I chose, but Mel did mention that you had an interest in a couple of them, Jay," said Ben. He was hesitant to tell Jay but knew that in order for this to go well, he needed to give Jay a heads-up.

"Who's coming, Ben?" asked Carlos when Jay remained silent. They were both worried.

"Zevon, Yzma's son, Fletcher, Dr. Facilier's son." So far, so good. Ben noticed that neither of them reacted. "Jay's cousin Jacy… and Greta, Mother Gothel's daughter."

Jay cringed upon hearing that last name. His life just got ruined. He groaned, closed his eyes, and rubbed his face. How was he going to explain to Ben that bringing Greta over was a terrible idea? Not that she's evil or anything. He wouldn't call her that. It was more like she was obsessive, but only with him.

Greta had been a problem for Jay for several years on the Isle. She and Jay dated, if you could call it dating, before he left for Auradon. He wouldn't say they left on bad terms, but not on great ones either. Jay knew that Greta would not have been happy about him leaving, and would have been more upset about seeing him on TV dancing with Lonnie at the Cotillion, despite the fact that they went as friends and nothing was going to change between them.

Jay had received several messages through Ben from Greta since the Cotillion, saying that she wanted to talk to him. Jay did not respond to any of them. Greta believed that they were still together, but Jay was enjoying the bachelor's life in Auroadon and didn't give Greta a single thought. He had put his life on the Isle behind him and was now looking forward. He flirted with all the girls and had almost all of them falling at his feet. If he wanted another fling, he could have almost any girl at school. Almost. There were a few exceptions. Mal and Evie, of course, were immune to his charms. They were like sisters to him. Jane was not only dating Carlos, Jay knew he intimidated her a little bit. Then, there was Lonnie who just seemed to take his flirting as part of his personality and ignored it. That drove Jay crazy.

"Jay? Is there a problem?" asked Ben. Evie and Mal had already warned him about Jay's past with Greta, but Jay had moved on, so surely Greta has also.

"Greta is… Let's just say she can be difficult, She tends to get…" Jay was having a hard time putting this nicely.

"Obsessive, controlling, psychotic, flat out crazy… the list goes on," Carlos shrugged at the looks he got from his friends. Jay nodded in agreement and Ben arched his eyebrows.

Jay leaned forward slightly and looked Ben in the eyes. Bringing her over isn't a good idea, Ben."

"Look, I get that you have a past with her, but so do the rest of us. Look at me and Audrey. We don't exactly see eye to eye, but we figured it out. You and Greta are going to have to work out your differences. We can't only invite the people you like. I'm sorry."

Jay sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He would have to figure it out. Jacy coming over would be a good thing in this situation. His cousin knew all about his history with Greta and having been there for the last year, she would have some insight on how to deal with Greta.

Jacy was like Jay's twin in many ways. They were both very good looking, they were the best thieves on the Isle and could charm just about anyone. She was confident, smart, and talented. Those were all attributes Jay admired in a girl. Unfortunately, there was a shortage of girls like that in Auradon, and dating his cousin was out of the question. Jay was looking forward to seeing her again and thought that she and Lonnie would be good friends. They had a lot in common.

Jay and Carlos walked out of the office, not really happy with the turnout. The other three were fine, and Jay was happy that his cousin was getting a chance, but it was Greta he was concerned about. The boys headed back to their dorm and left the door open, as per usual, and sat on their beds.

"At least Jacy's coming. She's cool, and maybe you can get her on the Swords and Shields team." Carlos rubbed Dude's ears as he said this.

"That's not really up to me anymore. That's Lonnie's call, but I'm sure she'd do it. I'll talk to her. Jay laid back and began tossing his Tourney ball into the air. He got a job last summer at a sporting goods store and used his employee discount to buy some things for himself. Dude's head bobbed up and down, watching the ball as if he were about to chase after it.

"What are we going to do about Greta?" Carlos asked as he watched Dude track the ball.

"What can we do?" muttered Jay. "Ben isn't going to change his mind." He was not very happy about this.

Carlos thought for a moment before his phone went off. It was Jane checking to see if they were still on for their date later that day. He responded 'yes' and thought about the problem at hand. Jane was the only girl Carlos wanted, but what does Jay want?

Carlos' eyes suddenly lit up. "What about a girlfriend?" Jay raised his eyebrows and Carlos' suggestion. He didn't consider himself to be boyfriend material. "Seriously, you have your pick of girls. Every girl here falls at your feet. Just pick one and problem solved! Do you think Greta will keep bugging you if she thinks you've moved on?"

Jay shook his head. "It would have to be realistic, though. Greta would see through a trick in a heartbeat. She's crazy, not stupid. She knows me too well. Plus, you and I both know that princesses aren't seriously my type. I couldn't put up with all that…" Jay flipped his hair over his shoulders and giggled, mimicking all the girls who tried to flirt with him. "That wouldn't last a week."

"Are you saying there isn't a girl here you'd even consider dating?" Carlos was surprised that Jay hadn't found a girl yet. If this were the Isle, Jay would have dated several of them by now. He had really kept to himself since arriving in Auradon.

"I don't know. I would have to find a girl that is confident, strong, athletic, independent, smart, and not to mention, hot… What princess is like that?" pondered Jay.

"Hey, guys!" Lonnie smiled at them and poked her head through the door. "Don't forget, practice is at three. See ya over there." She disappeared just as quickly as she came, without giving Jay a single glance.

Jay stared at the doorway for a moment. It drove him crazy that she doesn't fall head over heels for him like other girls do. Maybe Mal and Evie have just rubbed off on her too much. Lonnie just didn't see him the way every other girl did. Jay frowned and thought about what Carlos said. Watching Lonnie walk away got Jay thinking about which girls would be options for him. He just wasn't seeing any.

They continued to talk about the situation and which girls might work for Jay. They both laughed hysterically at the idea of Audrey or Riley. Those two princesses had their noses way too high in the air. Jay thought about Ally. She was cute, sweet, and blushed every time Jay walked by, but she was so shy Jay figured he'd scare her to death. There really weren't many options.

"Do you think Zevon and Fletcher will want to join R.O.A.R. as well?" Carlos wondered out loud as they started walking towards the gym.

Zevon was the son of Yzma and was more interested in magic and mischief than sports. He was sly and had a knack for chemistry and theft. Bringing him over was a questionable move on Ben's part, but he was harmless as long as you don't mind the loss of or damage to property.

Fletcher was the son of Dr. Facilier. He was handy to have in a pinch if your car or bike broke down. He was very good with anything mechanical, but he was very shy. His father had done a lot to make the boy intimidated by everything, so he spent more time watching from his hiding spot than participating in any activities. Especially if those activities involved girls.

"Doug might do well with Zevon, as long as they don't blow up the school. We might need to take Fletcher under our wings. The kid is very shy, and I think we can help him." Jay pushed the gym doors open.

The team was setting up for practice just as they walked in. Chad was frustrated and throwing another tantrum over something Lonnie did. Lonnie sighed and shrugged her shoulders when Jay looked over and met her gaze. Jay laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaned against the railing, and watched her handle Chad. Lonnie had more patience with Chad than Jay ever did. She also looked very nice today in her snug workout clothes and her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Nice view, man," said Tyler as he pulled up next to Jay. He sat down on the railing and followed Jay's gaze to Lonnie. The cheerleaders were off to the side, calling Jay's name, but he ignored them. The group of princesses that always followed Jay around were giggling and trying to get his attention, but he didn't acknowledge them. There were plenty of other girls in the gym watching and trying to flirt with him. Tyler found it very unusual that Jay was ignoring them and focusing entirely on Lonnie. "Ever wonder what she's like?"

Jay frowned and looked at Tyler. He had thought about that several times in the last few minutes. How did Tyler know what he was thinking? He had to try and play it cool. "Who, Lonnie? You know what she's like. She's been captain for months now."

"Nah, not like that, Jay. Like, what would she be like on a dating level? Like, to kiss and touch and all? You think she'd stay true to herself, or would she turn into one of those psycho princesses?" asked Tyler as he checked Lonnie out. The tight black yoga pants and bright pink sports bra and matching slim tank top left little to the imagination.

"Lonnie is nothing like those girls, and you had better not let her hear you compare her to one of them," said Aziz as he joined them. "Kissing her, though… I wouldn't mind that."

"She'd kick your ass, Aziz," said Carlos as he joined the conversation.

Jay shook his head and gave both Aziz and Tyler his 'don't go there with me' look. The guys talked a lot about Lonnie, but none of them made a move on her because of Jay. They would admire her from a distance, but kept their hands to themselves and refrained from asking her out because of Jay's regular warnings. Even Jay kept his distance from her.

The whole team was waiting on Chad to finish his tantrum as Lonnie took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. She began twirling her sword in her hands. Jay saw that Lonnie was about to lose her patience and decided to step in before she let Chad have it.

"Hey, Chad! You know, I think Jane might want your spot on the team if you keep pissing off your captain." Lonnie looked over her shoulder at Jay and shook her head at him, trying to hide her laugh. Jay smirked. He always knew just what to say to make her laugh.

For whatever reason, Jay needed to hear Lonnie laugh at least once a day. Her smile lit up the room and her laughter was like sweet music to his ears. His day was made better whenever he saw that smile and heard her laugh.

 **Another story! Not gonna lie, I felt a little uncomfortable having the boys talk about Lonnie that way, so in the future, I'll try to have as little of that as possible.**

 **Classes start tomorrow. Because of that, I might not be able to post as often in the future. I want to do better in school this semester than I did last semester, so that means that my readings for classes will take a higher priority than writing fanfiction. So far, these chapters average to about 2,500 words each. That's like writing one essay every day, so in the future, I might not be posting as frequently.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! The winter term started this week, so I've been busy with adjusting to getting back to school. On top of that, I want to study abroad next year AND I want to go on an archaeological dig in Jordan, so I've been busy with applications, info sessions and I need to get a new passport because my old one is expiring soon and I'm an adult now.**

 **Thanks to Kellygirl46 and to veroandlegolas, and thank you for your patience, and please comment! I really enjoy hearing from y'all!**

 **Without further ado, the thing you've all been waiting for!**

 **Chapter 2**

Ben asked the sports teams and to do special demonstrations for the kids coming over from the Isle, in addition to the annual activities fair put on by the school. He wanted to get them interested in joining extracurricular activities. This meant that most of the guys on the sports teams would have a double workout on the day of the new kids' arrival. None of them complained since that meant they would be the centre of attention for a good part of their day and would be excused from all their classes.

Lonnie began the practice by organizing the team into two lines facing each other.

As always, the bleachers were filled with girls waiting to get the guys' attention, but especially Jay's. After all, he is the hottest guy on campus. Every girl wanted to date him. The problem was that Jay didn't seem to be interested in either of them, which only made them try harder. At every single practice, the girls would try to get Jay's attention by calling his name and complimenting him while trying to hide their blushes and giggles. Lonnie thought she was going to throw up. She settled for rolling her eyes at Jay when he looked at her, effectively making him laugh.

It was sickening and annoying how some girls would try to get a guy's attention. Lonnie wasn't like that. Growing up with her older brother Sian turned Lonnie into a tomboy compared to the other girls. That didn't mean that she couldn't clean up and wear dresses and high heels every day. It meant that she could get rough and act like 'one of the guys' while still being a girl. It also meant that she didn't flirt and tease guys like the princesses do. She thought the way they fall over themselves for Jay was ridiculous. He was just a guy.

It wasn't that she didn't like Jay, she does. He was smart, talented, genuinely polite, easy to talk to, and on top of all that, he treated everyone as equals, something not many people at this school do. Not to mention, he was very easy on the eyes. She liked him, but she knew they would never be anything but friends.

They worked in pairs as Lonnie wandered from one pair to the next, helping and guiding as needed. Tyler and Jay faced off, as well as Jay and Carlos. They were the best four on the team. Lonnie smiled as she watched them work, then moved on without a word. Jay frowned as she walked away to try and help Chad with his stance. Jay wanted her attention.

Aziz noticed Jay's face and followed his gaze. "You'd think she likes him, considering how often she works with him," he commented to the others

Jay shook his head. He knew she barely tolerated Chad and his outbursts, but it was in her nature to keep trying to help him learn. Lonnie was a natural teacher. Jay didn't understand why She never worked with him, though. Lonnie has worked one on one with each of the other team members at some point, but never him. Jay decided he needed to change that. He didn't understand why she treated him differently than how the other girls do. Why didn't she fall at his feet? It drove him crazy, not getting her attention.

"So, I heard there are a couple new girls coming over this time," Tyler said to divert Jay's attention. "You know 'em?"

Carlos smirked as he answered. "There's Greta, Mother Gothel's daughter. She's just as crazy as her mother. Then, there's Jacy, Jay's cousin. She's pretty cool."

Tyler raised his eyebrows at Jay and smiled. "Is your cousin hot? 

Jay scowled at his friend. "Jeez, Tyler! I don't think of family as 'hot'. One, she's like a sister to me, so back off. Two, she can totally kick your ass." Jay knew he'd have to watch out for her. He didn't mind, though. He'd been watching out for her most of their lives. But, it would be good for her to make friends with Tyler and Aziz. They were decent guys. "She's a lot like Lonnie, in terms of personality. She's strong, smart, and has a good sense of humour. I guess you could say she's nice to look at. Like Lonnie."

The way Jay described Lonnie did not go unnoticed by his friends. Nor did the fact that he watched her every chance he got. Jay was protective of Lonnie but treated her as if she was just another girl. He also protested any interest in her a little more than necessary. They noticed it all but said nothing.

"What about Greta?" asked Aziz, wanting to know more. He could tell by the look on Jay's face that Jacy would be tough to get close to with Jay keeping a close eye on her.

The boys had taken as much of an interest in the villain kids as Lonnie had, and were now much more comfortable asking Jay and Carlos about the Isle and its people. Jay was always careful about how he responded. There were things he just didn't talk about. Greta was one of them.

Carlos, on the other hand, had no problem talking about her. Greta is Jay's old girlfriend. She's cute but once you get to know her, you kind of wish you hadn't.

Jay rolled his eyes and searched the room for Lonnie. He lost interest in the conversation as soon as it drifted away from Lonnie. He spotted her talking to Jane near the bleachers. It was strange to think about these people from his past coming here. He had started a new life here, with new friends. He really didn't want to bring in the past. They were a part of who he had been, but that didn't mean they had to be a part of who he was becoming. Jay was happy that Jacy was coming, but Greta was a whole different story.

"So Jay, will you be hooking up with her again when she gets here?" Tyler asked, wondering if Jay has already called dibs on her. Jay didn't respond. He was busy watching Lonnie.

"Nah, Jay wants to be as far away from her as possible. We were actually talking about who he could date so he'd be free of her, but we couldn't figure out a girl he could actually fit with." Carlos explained the dilemma.

"Why not ask Lonnie out?" Aziz suggested. Jay looked at Aziz and raised an eyebrow. "You're both into sports. At least you've got something to talk about with her." 

Jay frowned, then smiled as he watched Lonnie laugh at something Jay said. They were friends. Could something like that work with a friend, or would it Just be too weird?

"Shoot, I'd ask her out myself if I wasn't so afraid she'd kick my ass for trying something," Tyler added. "Unfortunately, I know I'd try something. I don't think I would be able to help myself."

Jay gave Tyler a questioning look. What was wrong with these guys and their attitude towards girls? "Seriously? Have a little respect. Also, she's a friend. It would be weird, right?"

Tyler, Aziz, and Carlos all shook their heads. Jay looked up at Lonnie and made eye contact wither her. She gave him that bright smile of hers and called the practice. Jay watched her talk to a couple of their teammates and noticed how they looked at her. It was like their eyes devoured her. Jay frowned at that. He had some thinking to do.

Jacy finished packing her bag. She didn't have a lot of things, but what she was taking meant a great deal to her. She ran her fingers over the necklace she wore. Jay stole it for her when they were kids and gave it to her for her sixth birthday. The small, glass cobra charm was tight around her neck. It hung on a piece of string since the chain had long ago become too small. She was too old for the charm now, but she cherished it. It wasn't often that Jay gave a gift to anyone, and the sweet gesture from her favourite person made her a bit sentimental.

She sat quietly on the cold floor and looked around her small room. It was her last night on the Isle. Jacy was excited and scared all at the same time. A tight ball wound up in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if Jay had changed, or if he was still the same. Would he be happy to see her, or would she be embarrassed?

They grew up together. Her mother had dumped her on Jafar's doorstep when Jacy was four years old and expected Jafar to raise the child. Jafar did not agree. Jay, who was only one year older than Jacy, begged his father to let Jacy stay. Jafar had agreed on the condition that Jay would take care of her. Jay agreed and housed her in a small room over the store. Jay was the only family she has ever had.

Jay sat down in the library to study for their upcoming Fairies test. Jay had had enough of the Fairies class after the first lesson and was more than ready to be done with it. The only good thing about that class was that he had it with Lonnie, who would regularly help him study for the tests. It was one on one time with her, which he always looked forward to. It wasn't that he really needed help with the content, he could ace every test without her, but it was the only alone time he got with her.

Now that his mind was back on Lonnie, Jay wondered about his friends' suggestion. She is the only girl that he could actually be himself with. He looked across the room and saw Lonnie working away at one of the computers. She was deep in concentration and not paying attention to anything around her.

Carlos looked up from his notes and saw Jay watching her, just like he had done during practice. Carlos knew that Jay had an interest in Lonnie. Ever since the Royal Cotillion, Jay was watching her every chance he got. If he wanted a girl to get rid of Greta, Lonnie was it. No faking necessary.

"So, have you decided yet?" Carlos whispered to Jay, not wanting anyone to overhear him.

"Decided what?" Jay wasn't really paying attention. He was trying to figure out what had Lonnie's attention.

"How to get rid of Greta, of course. Will you ask Lonnie?" Carlos already knew his answer.

Jay shrugged. "Why doesn't she ever flirt with me? Or fall at my feet like the others do? I don't get it."

"Why don't you ask her and find out?" Carlos encouraged him.

Jay looked at Carlos, then back to Lonnie. 'Just ask her. Right, like it would be that simple,' Jay thought to himself. Nothing was that simple with Lonnie. She argued with him, challenged him, and tested him. He couldn't say he didn't like it. She made him think, and that was something the other girls didn't do. There was no challenge with a girl who just falls at his feet. There was nothing about an unopinionated girl that stimulated his mind, body, or heart, unlike Lonnie.

Carlos nudged him out of his thoughts, then nodded in Lonnie's direction. Jay sighed. He enjoyed the bachelor's lifestyle and having all the girls flirt with him. He liked the attention and really didn't want to lose that, but he knew Greta was coming for him and it would be better for him to have a girlfriend of his choosing than to be stuck with some crazy girl he can't stand. Jay got up and made his way over to Lonnie, ignoring the calls and giggles from the girls whom he walked past.

Jay sat down next to Lonnie and waited quietly until she noticed him. She glanced at him briefly and flashed a quick smile, then looked back to the screen. Jay looked at what she was working on. It was a spreadsheet with a bunch of columns and rows full of numbers. He frowned and thought for a minute. He could see that Lonnie was really busy. Maybe this wasn't the best time.

"Jay, I'm sorry. I'm really busy. What's up?" Lonnie's eyes stayed on her screen as she punched in more data.

"It's okay, I won't take up too much of your time. I, um… I need a favour." Jay wasn't sure how to go about asking this.

Lonnie glanced at him, then chuckled softly. "Let me guess," she smirked. "The fairies are kicking your ass again? I can help you, but right now, I have to get this done and over to Ben."

Jay's face lit up. It wasn't part of the plan, but it worked well. "That would be awesome, thanks." Jay was happy that she was willing to spend time with him. "But, that's not what I was gonna ask for. Not that I won't take you up on it, I will but… uh…"

Lonnie stopped what she was doing and frowned as she turned to look at him. Don't you dare back out for tomorrow. I need you for I need you for that demonstration. You're the best swordsman I have. You _have_ to be there."

Jay smiled softly. Now he understood why Lonnie never gave him help during practices. She thought he was the best swordsman on the team. That was news to him. He wouldn't let her down. "No, I'll be there. I promise. That's not it either."

Lonnie shrugged and focused back on her screen. "Oh. Okay, then. So what do you need?"

Her eyes stayed on her work, and Lonnie was only half listening to Jay as she tried to finish her spreadsheet. "I need you to be my girlfriend." Jay blurted it out. She didn't even look at him.

"That's not a favour, Jay. Not to either of us." Lonnie muttered softly as she went back to work.

 **There we go! Another chapter. What will Lonnie's answer be? Y'all already know, you've read Kellygirl46's original story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, y'all, I've just been so busy lately.**

 **Thanks again to Vero and Kellygirl for allowing me to write this! Descendants belongs to Disney**

 **Thanks again to everyone who comments and follows. I cannot tell you often enough that getting those notifications makes my day and I really love to hear from y'all.**

 **Chapter 3**

Jay frowned. What was he missing? Every other girl would fall at his feet for this, but Lonnie wasn't even giving him a chance. Lonnie was so focused on her work that she was only half listening to what he was saying to her. He knew he needed to get her undivided attention.

"Lonnie, please?" Jay turned her face to look at him. His hand stayed on her neck as she looked at him. Jay now had Lonnie's attention. She nudged his hand off her neck. 'What was going on?' Jay wondered when she pushed him away.

Lonnie frowned as she realized he was serious. "You flirt with every other girl that walks by. Why would you want to date me and not one of them? We're just friends."

"Exactly! I can talk to you, we have stuff in common. We have fun together." Jay took her hand and looked down at their hands. He has never had to work this hard for a girl before. "You're the only girl that doesn't fall at my feet and it's driving me crazy. It's one of the things I like about you." His thumb gently ran over her jawline as he cupped her neck again. Lonnie looked into his eyes. He was being sincere. "You're really sweet and you're not afraid to call me out on things."

"But… we're friends, Jay. I don't want to damage that." Lonnie really cherished their friendship. It had taken a lot of time and trust to get him to accept her as a friend. To risk that would hurt her.

"And we could be more. I don't want our friendship to be ruined, either..." He paused upon seeing a brief glimpse of interest, "... but we could be more." Jay searcher her face for something to tell him she would accept more than just friendship.

"I… I don't know, I'm…" Lonnie was confused didn't know what to think about this sudden admission from him. Lonnie glanced back at the computer screen, then back at Jay. "I really need to get this done."

Jay nodded. She was busy and distracted. Jay needed to give Lonnie time to think about what she wanted. "Text me when you're done. We can study in my room. We can talk then, okay?"

Lonnie nodded and stared at the screen. Jay leaned in and kissed her cheek. She couldn't breathe as she looked at him for a moment. As if she could really focus on her work now. 'Who am I kidding?' she thought as the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter. Jay got up and walked back to Carlos, who had been joined by Tyler and Aziz. The three had watched Jay talk to Lonnie and couldn't wait to hear what happened.

"Well, what did she say?" Carlos asked as Jay sat down.

Jay continued to watch her for a clue as to what she could be thinking. Lonnie had focused back on her work and wasn't showing the slightest hint that she was thinking about what he said or that he had kissed her cheek. Other girls would have been texting their friends and giggling about it. The whole school would know in five minutes, but she didn't do any of that.

Tyler nudged him in the shoulder, raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Lonnie.

"She's got to finish this thing for Ben, then we're gonna talk about it tonight." Jay didn't want to say he had struck out. He wasn't sure that he did, she just didn't want to hurt their friendship. Neither did he. Maybe talking it over later, just to make sure they were both okay with this, would be a good thing.

"She didn't jump at the chance to…" Tyler trailed off when he saw the look on Jay's face. He wasn't used to a girl not falling for him in seconds.

Jay glared at Tyler, then looked back at Lonnie. She was still staring at the screen. Lonnie frowned at the numbers.

Lonnie frowned at the numbers. They were just a blur to her at the moment. Jay wanted her as his girlfriend and he kissed her. How did that happen? When did things change? Lonnie could feel her heart pounding and her head start spinning. Girlfriend? Really?

"Carlos, can you give us the room for tonight? She's gonna help me study for the fairies test," Jay asked, still baffled by Lonnie's lack of response.

"I've got a date with Jane, so no problem." Carlos smiled. "You'd better get the room cleaned up if you're having a girl over."

* * *

Zevon was finished packing up. It hadn't taken long. He simply dumped the single drawer that held his clothes into a bag and zipped it up. He had two bags packed; one for his clothes and other things, and one for his accessories. The second bag, he took much more care with.

Zevon was looking forward to seeing Auradon and all of its magic and learning new tricks. The science of magic fascinated him. If only magic existed on the Isle, then, it would be a much more interesting place. His life on the Isle left much to be desired.

The girls were the same every day, the same gangs fought the same fights. As for his friends, well, there weren't many of those. He only had Fletcher, who luckily was also going to Auradon with him. Fletcher was kind and smart, but he was a total chicken. He never took a chance, he never tried anything new, and hardly ever spoke to girls, nevermind asked one out on a date. The two boys have a lot of changes in store for them.

Zevon was no stranger to change. It happened all the time in his life. His mother was constantly moving homes. Last year, he got to the point where he decided to just stay put. Zevon kept out of the way of Uma's crew and didn't associate much with the rival gang that ran against her now that Mal was gone. He pursued science and that was something he looked forward to doing more of in Auradon. Zevon was determined thatvFletcher would be going along for the ride.

* * *

Fletcher's clothes were folded and neatly placed in his bag. His father had found an old black satchel for him to use. His thick glasses were always so hard to keep clean, but Fletcher put up with it. His father always told him that things were better on the other side, he always hoped that meant the other side of the bridge.

The idea of going to Auradon made Fletcher anxious. He didn't like change, and to be honest, he didn't feel that he would fit in. He had watched Carlos and Jay over the years and knew that he could never be like them. The things they were interested in, the fights they got into, and the girls that fell over themselves trying to get a date with Jay. None of it was Fletcher's style. He was into cars, technology, things that were broken and he could repair. He understood mechanics and technology and those projects were a distraction from things like Greta, the girl Jay left behind. She was the last thing Fletcher wanted to think about. She is as mentally unstable as they come. He decided a long time ago to avoid her whenever possible.

* * *

Greta plopped down on her bag, squeezing it in order to fasten the zipper. Her suitcase was bursting at the seams. She twirled a long, dark, curly lock of hair around her finger as she looked out the window at Auradon. It wouldn't be long now before she would, at last, be there with Jay.

She had thought of him a lot in the past year. Greta was not pleased to learn that he had come back to the Isle and didn't see her, or that he took that Chinese girl to the Cotillion. He was _her_ boyfriend. Or he had been, sort of. Sometimes. Once in a while. Greta laughed at herself. As long as she stayed as beautiful as she was, Jay would want her again.

Greta is just as beautiful as her mother, with her long, dark, curly hair, her ivory skin, her curves, and her big brown eyes all helped her flit her way out of trouble many times or land a night with Jay. He exuded just as much charm as he did and at times, was twice as flirtatious. She told herself on many occasions that he liked that about her. She religiously practiced her flirting in the mirror every day, just to be sure to get her body language right each time. It had to be perfect. Jay wants a girl that flirts and charms just as well as he can.

* * *

It took two more hours, but Lonnie finally finished her project and headed straight back to her room. Jay asked her to be his girlfriend but as a favour. Who does that? He has girls falling all over him all day long. Why would he ask her that? And as a favour of all things? They were just friends. Does he really feel something more for her? She was sitting on the bed and frowning at the floor when Jane came in.

"I cannot take much more of her! Every time I walk by, she just has to get all snide about something. You would think she's a princess or something… well, she is a princess, but she thinks that makes her better than everyone else here and…" Jane stopped mid-sentence upon seeing that Lonnie wasn't paying attention to her. She walked over and sat next to her roommate on the bed. "Lonnie, hey, you there?"

Lonnie looked up at her friend and blinked several times before letting out a long breath. "Sorry, I've been staring at numbers on the computer for a few hours. What did you say?"

"Are you okay?" Jane asked. "I can cancel my date with Carlos if you want to talk. We can make cookies and hot chocolate and sit around watching some old chick flick that will be way too cheesy and romantic and make us cry…"

Lonnie smiled softly and shook her head. She was grateful to have such a caring friend. "I'm fine. Just tired, is all. Go ahead with your date. Besides, I promised Jay I would tutor him tonight."

"Fairies again?" Jane laughed when Lonnie rolled her eyes and nodded. "He doesn't really need help, does he?"

"No," Lonnie laughed, and then remembered that when he took the tests, he always seemed to ace them. It made her wonder if he really needed the help he asked her for, or if it was just an excuse to hang out with her. As if Jay really needed an excuse to spend time with her.

Jay was waiting for her when she knocked on the door. Within the past two hours, he had cleaned up the room, taken a shower, and even gotten some snacks for them before she arrived. Lonnie took a deep breath and smiled at him when he opened the door. Her smile felt strained.

"Hey. Thanks for helping me," Jay said softly as she walked in. "I would never pass this class without you."

"No problem." Lonnie set her books down on the table and looked around. She noticed that he had cleaned up and set out cookies and milk for them; he remembered her favourite snack. She noticed that he had taken a shower, too; his hair was still visibly wet. He never did all this when she studied with him. They usually study right after practices while they're both sweaty from working out. Maybe he was really was serious earlier? Lonnie was still doubting it.

"So… um… did you get your project done?" Jay asked as he sat down on his bed. For the first time in a very long time, he was nervous around a girl. He hadn't been nervous since he was twelve and had his first kiss.

Lonnie watched him sit and looked around. She figured it would be best to keep her distance until they figured this out, so she sat at the table instead. Jay noticed how nervous she was. Maybe she had been listening to him earlier and it finally hit her.

"Yeah, finally. Sorry I took so long. His numbers were really a mess, then I kept messing up so I had to go back and fix everything, then Jane went off about some princess being up on her pedestal again." Lonnie smiled again, but this time it felt more natural.

Jay bit his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his neck. He still needed an answer. Lonnie, about earlier…"

"Why me?" she cut him off. "You don't flirt with me. You argue with me. I'm not a princess. I don't fall all over myself for you to notice me. In fact, most of the time, you ignore me. I don't get it!" Lonnie took a deep breath.

"Me neither, but it works for me!" Jay laughed at himself a bit. Of all the girls at school, he picks the most difficult one of the bunch, but he likes that. "I like that you don't always agree with me, I like that you aren't a princess and I don't want a girl that falls all over me. I want you! Give me a chance. Please?"

Lonnie looked at him, then looked around the room and wondered what she was doing. Jay was the most popular guy in school. There wasn't a girl that wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now, and she wanted to run out the door. She just wasn't like the other girls.

"Look, I know this is unexpected. I didn't expect this either," Jay said softly. It seemed that the more he tried to convince Lonnie of going out with him, the more he wanted it. "I just… I like spending time with you."

Lonnie's eyes softened at that. She wasn't trying to be difficult, she was just confused by what Jay wanted.

Jay got up and walked over to her. As he knelt, he took her hands and searched her face for something to tell him he wasn't way off base here, or that she didn't feel the same way.

"I like spending time with you, too," Lonnie softly confessed. She was in completely new territory now. She hadn't dated before, never even kissed a guy, so for Jay to be interested in dating her, it had to be for something else. "I just… I don't know how to do this."

Jay nodded, his thumbs gently rubbing circles on the backs of her knuckles. She was inexperienced. Knowing that she just wasn't sure what to do certainly helped Jay understand her. "It's okay. Look, let's just study for tonight okay? Just like we usually do. We can take this slow. Being together as a couple doesn't have to mean we aren't friends, too.

Lonnie seemed to relax after he said that. _She likes me, but this isn't over_ , Jay thought as he guided her to his bed. They sat down next to each other and opened up their books, just like always. They leaned back against the headboard and talked quietly. It was just the two of them and they had finally gotten that conversation out of the way. Jay could finally breathe. Jay felt that he could always relax and be himself when he was alone with Lonnie.

The tension between them seemed to ease as the focus turned away from their relationship and onto studying for the Fairies test. Lonnie quizzed Jay on topics for the test, and Jay answered each question quickly and correctly.

Jay joked around and teased Lonnie, and got the laugh he loved to hear. He smiled when she teased him and felt a small jolt whenever she brushed against him. Jay didn't want the night to end, but midnight eventually rolled around. Lonnie yawned as she got up. She was exhausted and they both have a long day ahead of them tomorrow with the new kids coming in.

"I think you're set," Lonnie said as she gathered her books into her bag. "I'm gonna go. I gotta get up in a few hours to get things ready." She headed to the door with Jay right behind her.

"Thanks again for your help. I won't pass this class without you," Jay said softly as she walked through his doorway. He ran his hand from her shoulder to her hand, holding on to her until she was no longer within reach.

"Goodnight," Lonnie whispered and smiled softly to herself as she started towards her room.

Jay leaned against the door jamb, watching her walk away. The bright pink shorts and a teal t-shirt she wore gave Jay a very pleasing view. Before she could get halfway down the hall, Jay remembered one more question he had to ask her. "Will you be my girlfriend now?"

Lonnie paused and turned to look at him, biting down on her lip to try and hide her giggling and blushing. She stood there for a brief moment and looked at him, contemplating his request again. He wasn't going to give up. And Jay was right. They got along well, they challenged each other, not to mention that deep down, she was really attracted to Jay. This decision really wasn't that hard. "Okay."

Jay grinned at her as she turned around and headed to her room with a smile on her face. Carlos, Tyler, and Aziz came up the other side of the hall with Dude trailing behind them. Jay smiled at his friends as they looked at him with smirks and raised eyebrows. Jay said nothing but went to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be here sooner than he thought.

* * *

 **I figured out how to insert a horizontal line! Sorry again for the long waits. I'm going on an archaeological field school in Jordan this summer, then next year I will be studying on exchange in France. This means A LOT of paperwork (health forms, waivers, passport applications, visas, purchasing travel insurance, researching flights, etc…) needs to get done, on top of my final essays and whatnot.**

 **Thanks again, to Kellygirl46 and veroandlegolas for your support, and thanks to everyone who subscribes and writes comments! Words cannot express how much your support means to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! To all of my new readers: Welcome. To all of my older readers: sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school, but I wrote my last exam on Monday, so hopefully, I'll be able to update more often. I've also been generating ideas for other fanfics which I hope to be able to write soon enough after I finish this one or Triton's Bay.**

 **I am also thinking about posting these on Wattpad. My username there is "GoldenHawk8890".**

 **This chapter has an Arabic phrase thrown in, so I've put what I think is the correct translation in my note at the end of the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review as it really motivates me to update faster.**

 **Thanks again to Disney for creating descendants and to Kellygirl 46 and veroandlegolas for letting me use their stories and characters.**

Chapter 4

Jacy stared out the window of the limo. She felt like she had been waiting so long for this. She didn't sleep at all last night; she was too excited about this change in her life. She held her breath as the barrier opened and the bridge unfolded, hoping it wasn't a dream. Her reaction to the bridge was completely the opposite of Greta's, who was clinging to Zevon and screaming 'we're gonna die'.

Zevon was calm on the outside until Greta crawled and clawed her way onto his lap as if she thought she could escape the moving car through the roof. The girl was a complete pain in the ass. Zevon knew all about her and Jay dating. Every teen on the Isle knew. Greta made sure of it. The day Jay left the Isle for Auradon was the luckiest day of Jay's life. Zevon glanced at Fletcher as he pushed at Greta, trying in vain to remove her talons from his neck. That kid had it much easier.

Fletcher sat next to Jacy and watched his friend fend off the octopus from Hell. Zevon had the charm to impress girls, but he never wanted to use it. He stuck with magic and science, but no girl on the Island was interested in those things. All they wanted was muscle and power, like what Jay had. Jacy was at least nice to Fletcher. She didn't bother him or hit on him, but would always stand up for him is Harry or his crew picked on him. He stayed as out of the way as possible of the wrestling match between Zevon and Greta and distracted himself with Auradon's scenery as they hit the mainland. They couldn't arrive soon enough.

Jay and Carlos stood off to the side, waiting for the limo and remembering the day they first arrived. It had been a year ago, but it seemed like only yesterday that they got out of the limo for the first time. Jay remembered when he tried to flirt with Audrey and she blew him off. What could he say? That girl is a cold fish and didn't know what she was missing. Now, he was Lonnie and wasn't about to trade.

"Do you think they'll do okay here?" Carlos asked as he saw Tyler and Aziz heading their way. He nodded towards their friends as they waved.

"Yeah, we blazed the trail for them. They will have it much easier than we did." Jay said as he looked around for Lonnie. She was supposed to meet him there for the arrival but hadn't shown up yet. Jay was starting to wonder if She had changed her mind.

"So Jay, you're gonna introduce us to your cousin, right?" Tyler asked with Aziz nodding in agreement.

"Absolutely!" Chimed Aziz

Jay just shook his head. He began to wonder if he wanted these two anywhere near Jacy. His attention shifted to the bright pink sweater and the matching skirt and smiled brightly as Lonnie hurried over just as the car turned into the driveway. Lonnie smiled at Jay and moved past the boys and over to his side.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" Lonnie asked as Jay took hold of her hand.

"No, just these two trying to get me to set them up with my cousin," Jay said softly.

Jay started to lean in for a kiss, but Lonnie frowned and stepped back from him. Her hand rested against his chest as she realized that he didn't get it when she said that she's new to this whole 'dating' thing. Jay was confused by Lonnie's reaction until he looked at her face and saw her blushing and biting her lower lip. No one had ever kissed her. She wasn't exaggerating when she said this is all new to her.

Jay took sighed and leaned into her ear. "I'm gonna kiss you. I'll wait for now, but it's gonna happen."

Lonnie understood that this was part of what she had agreed to when she said she would date him. "Can we just do the first one in private?"

And that is it. She didn't want to be embarrassed by her first display of affection being in public. "It'll just be us. I promise."

And he has every intention of keeping that promise, but he wasn't going to wait for it. Lonnie was unsure of herself and of them and didn't want their first kiss to be shared publicly. Jay understood that and actually felt the same way. If he has his way, he will get a lot of alone time with her now. Having privacy for their first kiss was a good idea. He would just make sure there would be no interruptions.

"I need the room for a little bit later. Alone," Jay whispered to Carlos.

Carlos frowned at his roommate. There were demonstrations, a tourney game, and a pizza party all planned for today. When did he think he was gonna have time to just kick back in the room? "Why?"

"I need it so that I can kiss Lonnie. It's a first kiss thing." Jay smirked and nodded as the car parked in front of them. Carlos frowned. Since when did he have to get a girl alone to do that?

Jacy was the first to step out of the car. Her eyes were wide with excitement as she looked around at all the people there to greet them. She searched the crowd until she found Jay. He was standing off to the side in a group of guys, who were all staring at her, and that girl she had seen on the TV with Jay at the Cotillion. She put on her best villain smirk and sauntered over to her cousin, even though her childish side wanted to run and jump into his arms. Seeing his face made Jacy realize just how much she missed her cousin. Jay nodded and smiled, gently squeezing Lonnie's hand and pulling her closer to his side as Jacy sauntered over. Jacy grinned as she stood in front of him. _She grew up in the last year,_ Jay thought. He could see the little girl he once knew, but there was something more mature about her now.

"Hey, Peanut!" Jay whispered as she gave in and hugged him. It was an old nickname from years ago, but he still called her that to annoy her.

"Hey, Sneak!" Jacy returned with her old nickname for Jay. Jacy looked around at all the unfamiliar faces around her and settled on the girl next to Jay. Her face was the most welcoming and judging by the way Jay was holding her hand, Jacy figured that she was someone important.

"This is Lonnie, my girlfriend," Jay said and watched Lonnie blush. It was the first time he had called her that. The boys around them all stopped and looked at Jay. This was news to them.

"Hi, Jacy!" Lonnie smiled brightly at the younger girl. She could see some family resemblance between her and Jay. Lonnie's smile made Jacy feel warm and welcome. "Jay has told me some really good things about you. If you need anything, let me know."

Jay looked at Lonnie and squeezed her hand. He would have to thank her later for that and tell her a little bit about Jacy. He had barely mentioned her to anyone. Tyler then stepped up and took Jacy's hand and kissed it. Jay rolled his eyes at his cousin. She still had that way about her.

"I'm Tyler. Anything you need, I will be happy to take care of. No need to bother Lonnie, she's got her hands full with Jay." Tyler smiled and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really, Ty? I'm Aziz. I can make all your dreams come true." Aziz took her other hand and kissed it as well.

Jacy smiled and looked back and forth between the two boys who seemed to be very taken with her. She linked her arms in each of theirs, smirking at them and winking at Lonnie. "Now boys, there's plenty of me to go around. No need to fight. I'm sure we'll all be good friends."

Jay grabbed Jacy's arma and pulled her back to him before she could wander off. Jacy just looked at him with a big, innocent grin on her face. Jay shook his head and held out his hand. Jacy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, fine," she said and handed Jay the two watches and cell phones she had taken from the boys.

"No stealing here!" Jay scolded his cousin as he returned the items to their owners. The boys weren't in the least bit mad but were impressed at how she took from them without being noticed.

"Can you teach me that?" Aziz asked as they walked away.

"Oh honey, stealing is an art form. Just like me." Jacy stroked his face, causing Aziz to melt just a little bit. Jay only sighed and shook his head. She was quite the handful.

Jay laughed and watched his cousin and the boys walk over to Ben as the others got out of the car. Zevon got out and looked around. He waved to everyone as if he were some sort of celebrity. He saluted to Jay and Carlos, the first familiar faces he saw, then followed Jacy over to Ben. Fletcher got out next, blushing and looking all around, but didn't get out of the way fast enough as Greta pushed him right into Ally and climbed over him in her rush to get to Jay.

"Excuse me! Get out of my way!" Greta snarled at the students in her path, enunciating each word.

Carlos braced for the impact as Greta pushed her way past him and grabbed Jay's face. She forced a hard kiss on his lips and snaked her arms around his neck before turning to glare at Lonnie.

"Back off, honey. He's mine." Greta hissed as Jay began peeling her arms off him.

 _Ya Allah_ (1), _it's like wrestling with an octopus,_ Jay thought as he tried to free himself with only one arm available.

Lonnie frowned in confusion and started to move away from the two of them. Jay reclaimed Lonnie's hand and tightened his hold on her. He wasn't going to let this happen. Jay glared at Greta, while Carlos tried in vain to hide his laughter. "Greta, meet Lonnie. My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Uh, you and I are together Jay. Did you forget _again?_ " Greta teased as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Lonnie looked back and forth between Greta and Jay and suddenly, the realization hit her. Jay had asked her for a favour. This wasn't real. He was just trying to get out of whatever relationship he had with Greta. Lonnie stepped back and pulled her hand out of Jay's, immediately capturing his attention.

Greta's sized Lonnie up as she felt a pang of jealousy hit her. Jay's full attention was on Lonnie, and not her. Greta didn't like competition. She recognized Lonnie from the Cotillion and was not happy that this little romance was still going on. Just because Jay had been gone for a year and they only got together a few times on the Isle doesn't mean that he can see anyone else. At least, not in Greta's mind.

"It was nice to meet you. Excuse me, I need to go take care of something." Lonnie had actually thought Jay was serious about her. _How could she have been so stupid?_ Lonnie thought as she walked away.

Jay frowned at Greta, who had a very smug look on her face. Jay shook his head at her and sighed. She had barely gotten out of the car and was already causing trouble. Jay looked around and saw Lonnie hurrying away. The girl could move very fast for someone wearing high heels. She was already at the door to the school by the time Jay caught up to her.

"Lonnie! Lonnie, wait!"

She heard him, but ignored him and kept going. She could feel the tears burning her eyes. She should have known better. Jay had asked for a favour. Why did she think this was real? She should have been paying closer attention. She had been so engulfed in her work that she wasn't listening as closely as she should have been. Lonnie chastised herself for being so foolish.

"Lonnie! What's wrong? What happened?" Jay wasn't sure why he was asking. He knew as soon as Greta stepped out of the Limo that he should have warned Lonnie beforehand. He grabbed Lonnie's arm and turned her around to face him. He saw her tears, but none of them had fallen yet.

Lonnie pushed back her emotions and pulled her shoulders back. Jay told her that he had been raised to believe that emotions were a sign of weakness. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Jay had already played her once, so she couldn't afford to let him know he had weakened her.

"You asked me for a favour. I wasn't listening. I thought you were serious about wanting me to… I'm sorry, I just need to compose myself. It was my mistake to think… look, I'll see you at the demonstration. Lonnie could barely finish her thoughts and started to move, but Jay tightened his hold on her.

"Lonnie wait. I was serious. I still am." Jay then saw just how badly he had hurt Lonnie. "Talk to me."

"You asked me to be your girlfriend just so you could get Greta off your back. I misunderstood," Lonnie said softly.

"At first, yes, this was just to get Greta out of my hair, but then I changed my mind. The more I thought about it, the more this, the more you and I, made sense. I want you as my girlfriend, no one else. I swear. And Greta, we weren't serious. We went out a few times, but nothing clicked for me. She just doesn't take no for an answer. I'm so sorry that I didn't warn you about how possessive she is. I should have told you about my history with her much sooner. I'm the one who made a mistake, not you." Jay regretted messing up so horribly so early on in their relationship and hoped Lonnie could forgive him. Lonnie sighed softly and looked around. She wasn't sure what to do. "Please," Jay whispered, "just trust me. I really do want this."

"And do you and I click?" Lonnie was certain about her feelings for Jay, but not about Jay's feelings for her.

"I don't know, I'll tell you after I kiss you." Jay smiled softly. He gently cupped her face with his free hand and as he stepped closer to her, he started to lean forward.

"Guys!" Hollered Tyler. "We need to get a move on. It's time for the R.O A.R. demonstration."

Jay suppressed a curse. "We need to finish this later."

Lonnie nodded as they headed towards the gym to get ready for the demonstration. Jay laced his fingers with his and gave her a gentle squeeze. Lonnie looked at Jay's face, then down at their hands, and smiled softly. She did want this, she just couldn't fully trust it. Jay could sense her reluctance and knew this would take some time and work on his part to convince Lonnie that he was telling the truth. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Greta will cause any more trouble. The girl was just a walking time bomb.

They changed into their uniforms and waited for the students to arrive. Lonnie was off to one side with Jane, who was already in her cheerleading uniform, when Jacy walked over to the girls. She was amazed at how big the campus was and how many activities the school offered. It was really different compared to Dragon Hall, her high school on the Isle. She was going to have so much fun exploring this place.

Jane wrapped her arm around Lonnie's shoulders. "What's wrong, babe? What happened? You look like you've lost your best friend in the whole wide world and I know you didn't because that's me and I'm right here." Jane said, seeing that Lonnie's eyes were slightly red and puffy as if she had been crying.

Lonnie took a deep breath. "Jay and Greta…"

Don't let Greta get to you." Jacy watched the drama Greta had caused at the welcome ceremony and overheard Jane's concern as she walked over to the closest person she had to a friend so far in Auradon. "She is wacky taffy. Jay went out with her like, what, twice? _Maybe_ three times? And the girl thinks she owns him Any fool can see he only has eyes for you."

Jacy motioned over to where the guys were standing. She waved to her cousin and gave him a big grin. Lonnie looked at Jay and sighed. Jay was watching her every move. He smiled at her and waved for her to come over to him.

"You see? Greta is off her rocker. Pretty much every girl on the Isle had some kind of crush on Jay, but he was always looking for something different, something more substantial. It looks to me like he has found that with you. Let me tell you something. Jay has never introduced a girl as his girlfriend until you came along. So no worries, okay? You've got this.

Jane squealed gleefully and squeezed her friend. She was so happy that Lonnie and Jay have found love with each other.

Jacy linked her arm with Lonnie's. Now, let's go play with those boys."

 **(1) My understanding is that this means something similar to "Oh my God"**

 **Finally! I've posted another chapter!**

 **I was hoping to bounce some sequel ideas off of Kellygirl and Vero, but it appears that they have deleted their accounts, so at the moment I don't have anyone to hear feedback from. If you're interested in doing this, please comment or PM and let me know (you just have to pinky swear not to share my secrets. I don't want to ruin any surprises for the other readers)! I've noticed that private messaging does not work through the app for iPhone, so you will have to log in through the browser on your device.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BAAA-AAACK! Thank you all for your patience and your support, and thank you for reminding me that this story exists. Many people have been asking me if I intend on re-writing more of Kellygir46's**

 **I've thought about working on some other stories, but because of the busyness of life, I can only handle doing two stories at a time, and sometimes even that feels like a lot of work. I must admit, I feel like a bit of a hypocrite for getting so annoyed with other authors for taking so long with their stories, and here I am, doing that exact same thing.**

 **I've also been (somewhat) trying to avoid fanfiction sites because I haven't seen D3 yet and I don't want any spoilers. I want to repost stories like "Revenge of the Huns" or "Change of Heart", but Kellygirl46 did not complete them and at the moment, I do not have any ideas about how to complete them. I just don't want to start a project and then leave it incomplete because that would not be fair to the readers. The reason why I can complete Triton's Bay is that Kelly sent me a rough outline of the events of each chapter she intended to write, and I then made some changes of my own.**

 **Thanks again for your support! And thanks to Kellygirl46 for allowing me to continue with this story, and thanks to veroandlegolas for letting me use her character**

 **Chapter 5**

Zevon, Fletcher, and Carlos slowly walked over to the other boys. Jay was watching Lonnie and Jacy talking. He hoped that Jacy would be okay here. She was a lot like her cousin and could bounce back from just about anything, but Jay knew how tough it was to move to Auradon from the Isle. Although, she did seem to be connecting with Lonnie. That would be good for her.

"Tyler, Chad, and Aziz, these are Zevon and Fletcher." Carlos introduced the new boys.

"Hey, are you guys planning on trying out?" Tyler asked, wondering if there would be new additions to the team. They already had enough people to qualify for competitions, but it would be good to have auxiliary players in case of emergencies.

"Unless there's magic involved in it, then no." Zevonsaid and began watching the crowd as they came in.

"Uh, no. I'm not athletic. Give me a wrench or a screwdriver, and I'll be good," Fletcher said, eyeing the sword in Tyler's hand. The idea of fighting with a sword was pretty intimidating. He had seen the gangs on the Isle do it but had never seen anyone do it just for fun.

"That's okay. Lonnie, our captain, has been training with her family since she was a kid. She can teach you." Jay's comment earned him a glare from Chad. He was still sore that Jay gave the captain position to Lonnie. "If anyone can train you, it's her. Swordplay is a technical and sophisticated art when done right. By the time Lonnie's done with you, you'll have girls falling at your feet." Jay had learned a lot about fencing from Lonnie. He knew the basics before meeting her, but he had really improved when he learned the proper techniques.

Fletcher did not consider himself a ladies' man. He was about the same height as Jay and was in decent shape; he had to be in order to lift the bikes and machines he used to work on when he lived on the Isle. It's not like he didn't exercise, he just didn't like to flaunt himself. Most girls didn't give him and his tape-covered coke-bottle glasses a second look. He was hoping to get contact lenses now that he was in Auradon, or at least get more stylish frames. Maybe Mal could do something about his eyes? He knew she had magic long before she ever left the Isle. Her eyes gave her away whenever they glowed bright green.

Fletcher glanced around the crowded gym and caught his eye on a beautiful brunette. He stared at her a for moment before Tyler nudged him and laughed. The boys all turned to see who had gotten Fletcher's attention. Tyler patted him on the back and shook his head.

"Nah, man. You don't wanna go there. She's way too high maintenance," Tyler said, looking over at her.

Fletcher smiled at her when she looked over. Audrey flipped her hair back and turned her back, causing Jay to laugh. Poor Fletcher was a goner.

"Dude, I hope you like seafood," Jay said as he looked back at Lonnie, his body warming as she and Jacy got closer, "cause Audrey is a cold, dead fish."

Jay smiled softly and took Lonnie's hand as soon as she got close enough. The boys said nothing, but the team saw the change immediately. Lonnie never acted shy around any of them, but she seemed a bit shy about Jay holding her hand. Jay tugged her closer as he smiled and nodded at his cousin. He knew she would like R.O.A.R.

"Get a good seat, Jacy. As soon as you see Lonnie perform. You're gonna want her to train you." Jay was very proud of what his girlfriend could do.

"Oh, I'm not in it, Jay," Lonnie said softly and smiled up at him. "It's just the boys for the demonstration."

"You're already dressed for this," Jay refuted, nodding towards her workout clothes, the mask in her hands, and the sword holstered at her waist. "When did you even have the time to change?"

"I keep these in my locker and I only got changed to show my support for the team."

"Lonnie, they need to see you, too. You're our captain." Tyler jumped in on the conversation. He had to agree with Jay. Lonnie needed to be out there.

"Yeah, you and Jay are the best on the team," Aziz pointed out. "You two should face-off, then the rest of us can make you look even better in comparison."

Aziz's comment gave Jay an idea. Lonnie should be spotlighted and he has been itching to spar again with her for a while. This would be the perfect opportunity to do it. He would get the chance to not only spar with her, but to challenge her and show her off. Girls like Audrey and Greta have nothing on Lonnie. Jay smirked as formulated his plan. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

The whistle blew and the demonstration began. One by one, their swords began to fly, each guy showing off his talents and skills. Lonnie made sure that each of the guys were highlighted in the demonstration; Carlos for his agility, Tyler for his form, Aziz for his speed, and Jay for his ability to adjust to any of his opponents.

They first worked in two teams of four, before breaking into pairs. They were just drawing to the end when Jay grabbed Lonnie's hand and dragged her onto the mat.

"What are you doing?" Lonnie was confused. This wasn't part of the demonstration.

"The girls need to see you. If you want them to join, you have to show them what you can do. Show them what you can teach them. You're better than all of us guys on the team, now prove it." Jay encouraged her, then swatted her on the butt with his sword as he walked to the opposite side of the mat. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Lonnie, remembering when she snuck into practice and did that exact same thing to get his attention.

Lonnie jumped in surprise and raised her eyebrows at him. He sparked a temper in her. He saw the flash in her eyes and raised his sword defensively. Jay only circled her, waiting for her to make the first move.

Lonnie watched him, then glanced past him to the team. They were all cheering for the match. The team had been waiting for this match for a while. Lonnie put on her mask and pulled out her sword. The match was on.

Greta looked around and frowned as she covered her ears. _This is rediculous_ ' Greta thought to herself. _How can these people cheer so loudly for her? What makes this girl so special? She isn't a princess, or else she would have introduced herself as one. She doesn't flirt or wear fancy clothes like the other girls do. She plays sports of all things! So why is she so special in Jay's mind?_

The gym got loud. Very loud. Louder than Lonnie had ever heard it. Everyone was cheering and yelling for one or both of them. Suddenly, the whistle screamed through the gym and they were off. Jay flipped around her. Lonnie ignored the noise and focused only on Jay's movements. She knew his style. She had been working with him since he made her captain last March, so Lonnie didn't have to think much about jumping and rolling when Jay began diving and lunging around him.

Jay pursed his lips as he flipped again. He was getting frustrated. He knew Lonnie was holding herself back, and he really needed her to show her true talents. Jay jabbed forward and Lonnie leaned to the side. He spun and sliced out at her as she ducked down and dodged him. Jay was taking an offensive stance, forcing her to fight better and show off her skills. They faced each other again and this time, Lonnie lunged out and barely missed him. Jay smiled behind his mask. _That's my girl._ They were a perfectly balanced match.

"Wow!" they're good," Jacy remarked to Carlos. "I've seen Jay fight before, but never like this. How did he learn this stuff?"

"He learned a lot from our coach, but Lonnie taught him even more. Her parents have been teaching her ever since she was little." Carlos told her.

"Would she teach me?" Jacy was now very interested in learning more so that she could join the team. She knew she was good enough with a sword to protect herself, but she learned that from personal experience, not from an artist like the ones who were putting on this show.

"Absolutely! Lonnie really enjoys teaching people. And Tyler and I can work with you, too." He and his friend were more than interested in working with Jacy and seeing what skills she has.

Lonnie jumped onto a block and stood over Jay. She had seen this move at home but has not yet done it had the chance to try it out for herself. Jay swung his sword out towards her and Lonnie dove forward, placed her hands on Jay's shoulders and did a handstand on top of him before flipping and landing behind him.

The crowd gasped and burst into applause as Jay turned to find Lonnie's sword at his chest. She won the match, which made something inside Jay warm up. She matched him adn won, and now he wanted her even more. Jay pulled off his mask and beamed at her. He gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"After tourney," Jay whispered in her ear as he pulled off her mask to see her face. His warm breath was heavy against her neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled.

"What?" Lonnie breathed out heavily, not understanding what Jay was referring to.

"I'm kissing you after the tourney game. I'm just letting you know it's gonna happen. Today." Jay leaned his forhead against hers. "That was amazing. You have to teach me that one."

Lonnie blushed and smiled softly at the ground. He wasn't backing out of this. He really wanted her as his girlfriend. She was still in shock over it. It didn't make sense to her, but then again it made total sense. It made sense to start a relationship as friends and move into something more.

Greta rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Seriously, who does this? What girl beats a guy at something when she's trying to go out with him? And what kind of guy likes that? Normal guys don't, but Jay apparently does.

Greta growled to herself. She could never do something like that. Greta's style of fighting was more like that of a cat trying to get out of a bath. She screamed, clawed, and scratched her opponent. She wasn't graceful and skilled. She was more like a drowning cat.

Jay looked up and saw the look on Greta's face. He knew she wasn't going to give up so easily. Jay wasn't about to let screw this up. Lonnie now knew that this was originally just a plan to get Greta away, but something had changed between him and Lonnie. Jay knew that he still had a lot of work to do to prove to Lonnie how serious he is about their relationship. Lonnie was still so unsure of their relationship, and Greta will do everything she can to exploit that insecurity. He knew that Lonnie would have to watch herself.

The team congratulated them as they walked off the mat and the crowd began to disperse. Jacy walked over and hugged her cousin. She was so proud of what he had accomplished and hoped that she could do just as well. Jacy turned around and hugged Lonnie as well. This was a girl she could look up to.

"That was amazing! I want to learn that flip," Jacy praised as she stepped back from Lonnie.

"I can teach you, but you would have to join the team." Lonnie was hoping to get another girl on the team.

"Absolutely! She's on the team!" Tyler and Aziz cheered.

Fletcher was impressed and nudged Carlos, quietly getting his attention. "Do you think I could learn that stuff?"

Carlos smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, man. We have practice a few times a week after classes. Come in tomorrow. Jay and I will work with you."

"I wanna work with her, too." Fletcher pointed at Lonnie. He had never seen a girl manage to keep up with Jay the way she did.

"She'll work with you, but she's Jay's girl. Just remember that," Carlos said softly as Jane walked over. He saw the way Fletcher's eyes lit up when he watched Lonnie. He didn't want the poor to have a problem with Jay so soon. "Speaking of girlfriends, this one's mine. Jane, this is Fletcher."

"Hi, Fletcher! That was so awesome! Did you know Lonnie could do that? I didn't know, but then again, I'm hardly at any of the practices, but that was so cool! If I thought I could do that while holding a sword, I would so want to learn that," Jane rattled off. "Are you joining the team?"

Fletcher smiled and shrugged. The girls here were so different. They were much friendlier than the ones on the Isle. He looked over at the cute little blonde talking to Lonnie and smiled. Maybe he could try talking to her if she's as friendly as Lonnie and Jane. Carlos saw the wistful look on Fletcher's face and nudged Tyler. Jane and the boys looked in the direction of Fletcher's attention and saw who he was ogling. Yes, she was both cute and single.

"She's free for you, man," Tyler said and patted Fletcher on the shoulder. "I'll introduce you after the tourney game when we all go out for pizza. Come on, we've got a lot more for y'all to see." Tyler adn Aziz led Jacy and the boys to the field

Jay and Lonnie were the last to wander out. Lonnie had to lock up the gym and the crowd was slowly moving from the gym to the field. Jay still needed to get changed for tourney, but he wanted to stay with Lonnie as long as possible. He took her hand after she locked the gym door. Jay looked down at her hand and smiled. This felt right.

"How'd you learn that flip?" Jay asked as they walked towards the field.

Lonnie laughed softly. She knew he'd want to learn that one. "My older brother, Sian. He and my dad like to try out different stuff, and that was something they worked on the last time I was home. It was so cool to watch, I just hadn't had a chance to try it yet."

"I need to meet your brother," Jay said as they reached the locker rooms. Pulling her tight against him, Jay hugged her and leaned his head against hers. Kissing the side of her head, he whispered, "I'll see you after the game", leaving Lonnie standing there surprised by his kiss. She smiled to herself and headed towards the bleachers.

 **I figured that if Ben brought the Core Four over at the start of their grade 11 year (September), and the Cotillion is set 6 months after that, then D2 must have been set in March.**

 **I know that Lonnie's excuses for not participating in the demonstration are pretty weak, but I had to change her outfit so that she wouldn't be doing that trick in front of the whole school while wearing a skirt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I accidentally wrote chapter 6 without realizing that I hadn't written chapter 5 yet. I didn't even realize until I went to post it and realized that something was missing. I meant to write chapter 5 yesterday, but that was my 20** **th** **birthday so I was celebrating.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

The bleachers were tightly packed on both sides of the field. They were playing against Sherwood Forest, their oldest rivals. Jane was down on the track with the rest of the cheerleaders while Doug was playing in the marching band. Mal and Evie had joined Lonnie and Jacey on in the stands.

Jay, Carlos, and Ben stood on the field with their teammates, listening to their coach give the final instructions. Jay looked up and searched for Lonnie. There were so many people in the stands that it was hard for him to find her. He finally found her standing with Evie, Jacy, and Mal. Carlos looked at him and shook his head.

"You know she's there," Carlos said softly so that only Jay could hear him. "Lonnie never misses one of your games."

Jay smiled and nodded. Carlos was right. Lonnie was always there for every game and she would go get pizza with them afterwards. As Jay thought about her, he realized that Lonnie has been present for every good and bad thing he's done since arriving in Auradon.

"I can't believe the king is playing!" Jacy said to the girls.

"He only plays when he can," Lonnie told her as she searched for Jay on the field.

"Oh Jacey, I need to get you in for a fitting soon. I promised Jay I'd make you some new stuff." Evie looked Jacy over, taking in her style and colour scheme.

Jacy had grown some curves since Evie had seen her last. She was a bit taller, but still had that beautiful copper glow to her skin. She was just as gorgeous as Jay. Evie as always a little jealous of Jacy's beautiful complexion. She knew she could design wonderful outfits for the girl.

"Really?" Jacy asked, excited to get something brand new for once. Everything on the Isle was always second-hand, some items in better condition than others. She looked over at Lonnie and the other girls in the crowd for inspiration.

"Of course!" Evie smiled and hugged Jacy tightly. "All the girls here wear my designs, even some of the guys! Except for certain people who I won't take as customers."

"What about Greta? Are you gonna make clothes for her too?" Jacy asked, knowing that there was no love between the two girls.

"If she asks and is willing to pay," Evie said softly. This was only to keep the peace. She knew that Greta could be nice when she wants something, but would turn on a dime. Evie was hesitant to do anything for her, but would at least try to keep some peace.

Zevon had snuck away as the students crowded into the stands. The boys all went to the field while the girls found seats. Zevon had hidden under the stands. It was the perfect spot to show off his talents. He opened up his bag of tricks and began putting his show together. The game would end with a bang.

Ben decided to play this game to show the new kids that he could still be approachable and be 'one of the guys'. This would be the first game he's played in almost a year. His civic responsibilities only increased when he was crowned king, forcing Ben to quit his extracurriculars. Jay, Carlos, Tyler, and Aziz were out on the field with him. The whistle blew and the boys took off running down the field. Lonnie tried to explain the rules of the game to Jacy, but she kept getting caught up with cheering for her team.

Jacy caught on quickly and was cheering right along with the other girls. "So girls don't play tourney?" Jacy asked Lonnie when the teams took a time-out.

"No, they haven't allowed it… yet" Lonnie explained. "Thanks to Jay, the guys have been more open to girls playing sports. Well, most of the guys anyways. When the guys practice, I get to fill in or help when they need it. Would you want to play?"

Jacy smiled wide and nodded. This was her kind of sport. Fletcher was sitting behind the girls and nodded to Lonnie as well. Lonnie saw him a nod and smiled. Fletcher was never interested in much on the Isle, but this looked fun. It wasn't like anything they did on the Isle. He watched Jay flip through the kill zone and studied his movements. Surely with a little practice, Fletcher could learn to do that.

Lonnie looked around and noticed that two of the new kids seemed to be missing. She found Greta sitting on the bottom step, arms crossed and glaring at the field. She really looked miserable and wasn't enjoying the game. That's too bad. The games against the Sherwood Forest Falcons were always the most entertaining because both teams were so evenly matched. Lonnie looked around some more, but couldn't find Zevon.

Greta wondered what she would need to do here to get Jay's attention. He seemed so distracted and busy with everything here. She liked watching him with the sword, but she was surprised when he let a girl beat him. She wasn't as interested in Tourney. There was just too much going on for her to focus, but this girl who claims to be Jay's girlfriend seems to enjoy it. Maybe she should be a little careful around this girl. She seemed a bit more dangerous than most of the other girls on the Isle.

The game was tied and the Knights had the ball. The cheerleaders were leading the crowd with chants and songs to boost morale. Jay looked up at the stands. He had found Lonnie before the game started, but could easily lose her in this crowd. He smiled softly to himself when he found her again. He wanted to get this game over with so he could finally kiss his girlfriend. The longer they waited, the more excited he was for this kiss.

"Let's finish this, boys!" Jay yelled to his teammates.

The game resumed and the boys charged down the field. Tyler passed it to Jay, who got the ball through the kill zone and passed to Ben. Carlos blocked a steal and Ben passed the ball back to Jay, who set Aziz up for the winning goal.

The crowd went wild, roaring and cheering for their team. The teams congratulated each other on the field as the audience began to leave the bleachers and crowd the field. Jay wove his way through the crowd and headed straight to where he had seen Lonnie. He wasn't willing to wait any longer. Jay wanted his kiss.

All of a sudden, there were several loud bangs and the stands willed with smoke. Evie, Lonnie, Jacy, and Mal had just barely reached the last few steps when they looked back and couldn't see where they had been sitting during the game. The smoke rose from below the bleachers and filled the surrounding area, temporarily blinding all the Fighting Knights' fans before the wind blew it out of their faces.

"Found Zevon," Jacy said to Lonnie and pointed to him as he walked out from under the bleachers with a big smile on his face. He had managed to pull his prank. "Science is kind of his thing, but smoke bombs are his specialty."

Doug walked over to Zevon and slapped his hand on the other boy's back. "Very nice! So let's talk about what you are and are not allowed to do."

Greta glared at the group of VKs and AKs in front of her. They just mixed together so well. Even the kids who had just arrived with her this morning. She was glaring at Lonnie more than anyone else. How could Jay want a girl like that? She was athletic and strong and didn't seem to know how to flirt at all. That was so not Jay's type. He liked flirty girly-girls that giggled a lot and looked good. He always went for the girls that fell head over heels for him, and he flirted with every one of them. She looked at Audrey and Riley. Those were the type of girls he preferred. The flirty pretty girls who flattered him and put him on a pedestal, rather than kick his ass in a public demonstration. What spell did Lonnie put Jay under to get him to not notice any other girls?

Lonnie turned and started to step down to the track, but was swept off her feet when Jay grabbed her tightly around the waist and spun around as he brought her away from the steps. Lonnie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her to the ground. Jay let his head rest against hers for a moment just a bit longer than necessary. He just wanted to keep her close to him.

"That was amazing!" Jacy congratulated her cousin has she stepped down behind Lonnie.

Fletcher looked around and once again saw the blonde. His eyes followed her as she walked past them. His eyes travelled up and down her small body and he smiled when she turned and looked over her shoulder at him. Tyler and Aziz watched and patted him on the back when she turned away.

"We'll introduce you to her at the pizza restaurant. I think she likes you, man." Tyler said, smiling. "Let's get you some food and a girl."

"What's her name?" Fletcher asked, his eyes not leaving the girl.

"Charlie, short for Charlotte. Chad's little sister. Shy girl, but smart, athletic and really sweet" said Aziz. "Lonnie wants to get her on the team. She's friendlier than her brother, but he's really protective of her."

Jay kept his arms around Lonnie as their group made their way over towards the school. They briefly talked about the game and how exciting it was, then moved on to food and how hungry everyone was. Jay didn't take his arm off of her shoulder. He wanted it clear to everyone around them that he and Lonnie were together. The whispers began immediately as passersby noticed the two of them.

Audrey and Riley frowned upon seeing the couple. Standing there with their hands on their hips and a flip of their hair, Greta saw something she could do. Her eyes lit up upon seeing girls that were more like her. Maybe she didn't have to do anything but put herself in the right place. Greta watched as Jay and Lonnie split off from the group.

Tyler and Aziz agreed to take Jacy and Fletcher over to the pizza restraint while Evie, Doug, Mal, and Ben agreed to convince Zevon to join them.

Jay took hold of Lonnie's hand. "We'll meet you guys over there."

Guiding her away from the group, they headed towards the residence wing of the school. They quietly walked past the main garden and up the steps leading to the school.

Jay opened the door to his room and waited for Lonnie to enter first. Lonnie could feel her heart pound and her hands start to shake as she walked in.

They had just finished not only Swords but Tourney as well. Both were very physically demanding sports. But today had been exhilarating and as Lonnie watched Jay… 'hot' was the only word that came to mind. He had pushed himself and challenged her at Swords, and just sparing with him was enough of a turn on, but oh to watch him play tourney. Lonnie was more than gone. He was hot and sweaty and hot and sexy as hell. What was she supposed to do now?

"I'm gonna get a quick shower," Jay said as he locked the door behind him.

As much as Jay wanted to kiss her then and there, Jay knew how smelly he was after Swords and Tourney. Pulling off his jersey and padding, he quickly walked to his dresser and pulled out a clean set of clothes.

 _Oh sweet mercy,_ was all Lonnie could think as she took in the sight of him. She needed to sit down before her legs gave out from underneath her.

"I won't be long. Just stay put, okay?" Jay walked over to her and saw the look on her face and knew it wasn't gonna wait.

"Jay, I can just meet you…" Lonnie didn't get to finish.

He threw his clothes on the bed as his lips crashed onto hers for a brief hard kiss. His lips pressed firmly against hers as he pulled her body closer to his. Lonnie struggled to figure out what to do with her hands. She was tempted to run her fingers on his bare chest or through his hair, but thought that would be too bold and just rested them on his arms. His hands slid around her lower back as he softened the kiss.

Jay pulled back and smiled at the surprised look on Lonnie's face. He'd taken her off guard. She wasn't prepared to think about the kiss before he went ahead and did it. Now that the first kiss was out of the way, she could relax. "Let me have a shower. Then, we can do this right, okay?"

He grabbed everything but his black shirt off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to get that shower out of the way.

Lonnie touched her lips and tried to sit down. She was so shaken from the kiss that she missed the edge of the bed and slid to the floor, landing flat on her butt.

She landed with a soft grunt and blushed. _Get it together, Lonnie,_ she thought as she rubbed her face and looked down.

Jay looked out as he closed the door and saw her fall on the floor. He started to laugh, but quickly closed to door. He didn't want to embarrass her. She was nervous enough about kissing, and Jay didn't want to ruin the moment.

Lonnie looked up to see if Jay had seen her and sighed in relief when she saw that the bathroom door was closed. She pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed. So he _was_ serious about kissing her. How was she supposed to do this? She didn't want to knock noses or smash their teeth against each other. Which way was she supposed to tilt her head? What should she do with her hands? How long should the kiss be? Why did she never kiss anyone until now? Lonnie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shower turning off.

As promised, Jay's shower was quick and he opened the door wearing just his jeans. He was relieved that Lonnie was still there. He had been wondering if Lonnie would panic and leave.

Lonnie looked up and forgot how to breathe. _Oh goodness, gracious_ , she thought. She had never seen him shirtless until today. Suddenly, Jay was standing right in front of her, reaching over her and grabbing his shirt off the bed. Pulling it on and flipping his hair, Jay sat down next to her. Lonnie just hoped she wasn't drooling.

"You okay?" Jay asked, tucking her hair behind her neck. And rested his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah, I just… I don't know how to…" Lonnie started, but Jay seemed to already understand her.

He gently cupped her neck with one hand leaned in. This time, Lonnie was more prepared and began to lean in as well. _I can do this,_ she thought. It was just a kiss. How hard can it be? She moved to fast at the same time as Jay, and they ended up smacking their noses. Jay pulled back and smiled softly at her. Lonnie's face was bright red and she couldn't look at Jay. _Way to go, Lonnie. You just had to ruin your first kiss,_ she thought to herself. Jay just smiled softly and rubbed his nose. He realized he needed to teach her slowly.

"Sorry," she whispered as the started to pull away. She should have known she would mess this up.

"No, come back here," Jay said softly as he gently pulled her closer to him. He stroked his fingers through her hair and searched her face. She was chewing her bottom lip and trying to look away. He tried to put her at ease, tenderly stroking her face, hair, and neck before slowly moving in again.

Using both hands this time, Jay cupped her face. He carefully guided her face to his and their lips tenderly met. This one was much softer and slower than the previous two kisses. He took his time with her, letting the heat between them smoulder and move into a slow burn. Jay felt her tremble and smiled as he kissed her. His fingers tangled into her hair as his lips softly slid over hers. Kiss after slow, sensual kiss, he enveloped her into his arms as she relaxed into the kiss.

Lonnie didn't know what to do with her hands. She decided to take a chance and ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under his shirt. She gripped onto the hem of the shirt, then sliding up to his neck and touching bare skin. Her fingers gently brushed his jawline as they moved to lace into his hair.

He deepened each kiss a little at a time. His heart pounded, wanting more with each kiss. Tilting his head, slipping his lips over hers, sliding into her mouth, he enjoyed exploring her.

Her mind was completely blank when Jay pulled back and smiled. She couldn't think or move. She knew that if she tried to stand, she would only slide to the floor into a pile of mush. For the second time that day. Jay made her melt. Completely. How did he do that?

Jay had also been shaken by those kisses and needed a moment to get himself together. She had sent a jolt of lightning through his body, and he hadn't been expecting that. He wanted a girlfriend he could click with, and Lonnie most definitely clicked. He had just exploded his world with a few kisses. Now what was he supposed to do about that?


	7. Author's Note

Author's note.

I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm still alive and well and that I have not abandoned my writing. I've just been busy with presentations and studying and whatnot (this decade has gone by so fast, nevermind this semester) (and by 'whatnot' I mean watching D3 and coming up with more fanfic ideas).

I wanted to get your guys' opinion on something important. In D2, there are two little boys who tried to mug Evie on the Isle of the Lost, and I thought, 'they look like younger versions of Carlos and Jay', and started wondering if I should incorporate them into the storylines for "A Kiss in the Moonlight" as Jay and Carlos' younger cousins.

If anyone was wondering why those boys weren't brought over at the beginning of the story, it's because they're so young that Jacy and Carlos are going to wait until they're able to legally and financially support their cousins, and neither of them knew that Jay has a younger cousin.

I am also considering posting these stories to Wattpad or AO3 in order to get more readers.

Comment here or PM me to cast your vote and add your thoughts.

As always, I love hearing constructive criticism and taking requests.

Happy Holidays and good luck with finals, to those of you still in school.

Love, BillaB


	8. Pizza Party

**My old phone has been malfunctioning a lot lately, so I had to replace it. Because Kellygirl46 deleted her stories, I cannot download them to the fanfiction app on my new phone. I've decided that the best course of action is to try and type as much of Kelly's stories as humanly possible and keep my old phone.**

 **I've also tried PMing Kellygirl in hopes that she will somehow receive my messages and send me copies of her documents, so then I can just upload them. If anyone else could also try and contact her, that would be great. In the meantime, we should all pray for miraculous healing on Kelly's behalf**

 **If anyone else is able and willing to write some of her stories, that would be great. We can share the workload.**

 **Chapter 7**

Greta wandered the building. She had no interest in going out to pizza and celebrating with the team. She had seen Jay and Lonnie split off from the crowd and headed in their direction, but she had lost them. She was determined to find them. She found the kitchen, the janitor's closet, the door to the roof, and the door to the basement. She was wandering upstairs and would just work her way down until she found who she was looking for.

She heard those cheerleaders talking and followed them up the stairs. The brunette girl didn't like Lonnie or Jay. Greta concluded that she was very stuck on herself and wouldn't be much help. The blonde didn't seem to like Lonnie much, but she had her sights set on Jay. Greta frowned at that.

"I could totally have babies with Jay. One boy, one girl, but not at the same time," Riley said as she giggled and flipped her hair back.

Greta rolled her eyes at that. _As if she could pick the sex of a baby. What a dingbat! Who does this? Who thinks they can have babies with a guy they aren't even dating? The only one who would be having Jay's babies is me!_ Greta thought to herself. She wandered off in the opposite direction. She would find her own way around.

She wandered aimlessly through the dorms on the upper level. Several of the doors were locked, but she did come across a few that weren't. Greta could only describe this bedroom as "pig pink"; everything in this room, from the bedding to the curtains, to even the carpet and walls were the same bright shade. It looked like several litres of Pepto Bismol had exploded in the room.

Greta went to the dresser and began rummaging through the drawers until she found something interesting: the jewelry box. That was where she stopped and took her time. She carefully examined all of the pearls and beads and gold earrings and charms. She pocketed the gold watch, but that was really the only item that interested her. This selection was just too posh and uptight for her, so she frowned and moved on to another room.

The next room was a bit more normal, if she could say that about anything in Auradon. The colours were muted blues and pinks, and not as overwhelming as the first room.

It didn't take her long to find that special jewel she was looking for. It was simple but elegant. Its gold chain and a tiny serpent-like creature with little legs as a charm were perfect for what she needed to do. Greta knew that it was lucky for her to find this. Jay had an affinity for serpents, so this necklace would be a perfect token of affection from Jay for Greta to show off to his little friend. Greta flashed a wicked grin.

That first kiss was just a taste of what Lonnie could do, and Jay wanted so much more. Jay gave Lonnie a moment to breathe before he leaned in and kissed her again. His hands gently pulled her closer as he nudged her to lay back on the bed. He wanted a better angle to get to her. The quick taste he had of her was definitely not going to satisfy him for very long. Jay deepened the kiss as he leaned over her. His hands roamed up and down her sides and back.

Lonnie sighed softly as she wondered if she should be enjoying this as much as she should be, or if she was even entirely comfortable with what they were doing. They had only been officially dating for about a day. Her thoughts became jumbled as Jay's lips moved over her face and neck. Her head leaned back as he began kissing down her neck. This was exactly what Jay wanted with her tonight.

"Jay…" Her voice was hesitant and came out as a soft and desperate whisper. Jay couldn't tell if it was a signal for him to stop, or to keep going.

"Hmm?" Jay continued kissing up her neck to just behind her ear, causing Lonnie to gasp. He hoped she just wanted more. He really didn't want to stop.

"Don't we… ha… have… to… to go?" Lonnie could hardly stutter the words out.

"I'm good right here," Jay whispered as hands slid down to her hips and he moved his body more on top of hers. Jay moved his head over and began kissing the other side of her neck.

Lonnie smiled softly as her body arched against his. "We have to stop." Her hands gently pushed against his shoulders.

Jay obediently rolled over and laid next to her, but he kept his arms loose around her and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Jacy and the team might start wondering what's taking us so long."

Jay propped himself up on his elbows as he looked down at her. Her face was bright red and her breathing was hard as he was. He remembered Lonnie saying that she wanted to take things slower, but he didn't realize how slow. He caught his breath and rested his forehead to hers. For the first kiss, it felt like they had been kissing forever. It felt so… natural. More natural than he had ever felt with any other girl, especially Greta.

He let out a long breath as he sat up, pulling Lonnie with him. _Slow_ , Jay reminded himself. She needed him to go slow. It was just really hard when she kissed him back the way she did. Not that he was complaining, not at all. Her kisses were bringing him to his knees. He just didn't want to break her trust. Jay leaned forward and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He needed to control himself. She completely undid him.

"Was that okay? I mean, did I do it right?" Lonnie was concerned that she had screwed something up or offended Jay, judging by the way that he pulled back.

Jay smiled and laughed softly before he tenderly kissed her lips. He found it endearing, how innocent Lonnie was.

"Remember when I said that I needed to 'click' with a girl?"

Lonnie nodded.

"That was more than a click. That was an explosion. You destroyed me."

"And that's good?" Lonie still wasn't sure of herself.

"I think that was better than good. But we'll have to keep practicing, just to be sure."Jay leaned in and kissed her again. Softly at first, then slowly deepening with each kiss. Pulling back, he let out a long, shaky breath. "Yeah, we'll practice that a lot more."

Jay took Lonnie's hand and pulled her to her feet. Jay knew that he would have a lot more time to explore her, and he would have to hold back for Lonnie's sake. But this single moment alone with her, no interruptions, and having her to himself for this kiss, it was perfect. He gave Lonnie a sexy smirk and kissed her cheek. He could hear his and Lonnie's stomachs both growling and after that kiss, he was going to need to step back a little before he pushed her too far, too fast. He wanted to protect her and treat her with the respect she deserves. He couldn't afford to screw things up so soon.

"Let's go feed you," Jay said as he pulled Lonnie to his side. He needed a distraction so that he could calm down. She had gotten him so aroused, he could hardly breathe.

They headed out of the room hand in hand and walked out of the residence. Jay felt content for the first time in a long time. He had finally found a girlfriend, a partner, that challenges him, argues with him, and drives him crazy. Not to mention, she could kiss better than any girl Jay had ever kissed before, and he'd kissed more than a few girls. She was everything he had been searching for. Lonnie still seemed a bit nervous about their relationship, but he knew she would become more confident about them as time passed. They just needed more quality time as more than just friends.

They talked about the demonstrations, and Lonnie began to relax as the conversation moved into more neutral territory. Jay questioned her more about that flip she had done and also began to wonder if there were any other stunts she could do. Lonnie smiled and decided to try flirting with him. She has never done that to Jay and wasn't sure how he would take it. Or how well she could do it.

"So what else can you do that I haven't seen?" Jay asked as they walked down the road leading away from the school. The pizza restaurant was close enough that they could easily walk.

Lonnie bit her lower lip and smiled softly at him from under her eyelashes. "There are a lot of things I can do. You'll just have to discover them for yourself."

Jay smirked and blushed slightly. He liked seeing this flirtatious side of her. He was going to have a lot of fun learning more about Lonnie. Stopping just out of view of the restaurant, he pulled Lonnie against his chest and kissed her softly. "Well, I guess I have some discovering to do."

They walked into the restaurant and saw that their teammates had saved them seats and were entertaining Jacy and Fletcher. Jay kept Lonnie's hand in his as they walked over. Several girls waved and called out to Jay. Jay politely smiled and nodded to them, but kept all of his attention on Lonnie.

"We thought you guys got lost. What took you so long?" Jacy asked innocently as they sat down on the bench.

Lonnie sat next to Fletcher as Jay straddled the bench next to Lonnie with his back against the wall. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently nudged Lonnie closer to him. Her hip was now tightly pressed against him and her body was nestled into his. He could enjoy the rest of the meal with her in his arms.

"I had to make sure that Lonnie and I had some things straightened out before we left," Jay replied as he gently ran his hand over Lonnie's back.

"You're all good, right? Cause Jay, she needs to celebrate. This one," Jacy pointed at Lonnie with a grin on her face, " is the destroyer of the night. I don't think I've ever seen a girl take you on and destroy you the way she did!" Jacy said with a wide smile. She wanted to learn every move Lonnie knew with those swords.

"Yeah, man!" Tyler exclaimed. "You gotta teach us that one!"

"Absolutely! I want to learn that, too!" Aziz agreed.

Jay smiled softly and nuzzled against Lonnie's neck. "Yea, she destroyed me all right." _As well as every wall I've ever built around my heart to protect it,_ he thought.

"Hey Lonnie, can you do two swords at a time, too?" Fletcher asked as he became more interested in this warrior woman.

"Oh, I haven't really done that in a while. My mom taught me a long time ago. I guess I could if I worked on it again. I would need someone to practice with me," Lonnie said as she glanced at Jay, who smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"You have to do it!" Tyler encouraged her. "After that flip tonight, you are the bomb!"

Tyler looked up and saw Charlie looking around the room for a place to sit. The place was packed and seating was very squished. He looked at Fletcher, who hadn't seen her come in, then nudged Aziz, who was sitting in between him and Fletcher. Their new friend needed the help of some wingmen.

"Hey, Charlie! Come on over! We'll make room for you!" Tyler called across the room.

Charlie Charming. Her name is as cute as she is. She had inherited all of her mother's kindness and good looks, from her long, silky blonde ringlets, to her bright blue eyes, to her slim figure and her bright smile. She was everything a princess was supposed to be. She was smart, compassionate, nurturing, and graceful, but also strong and tenacious. She could easily put the other more selfish princesses to shame just by being herself.

She smiled and greeted everyone as she made her way through the crowd to Lonnie and Fletcher. Aziz motioned for Fletcher to make space and Charlie waited to sit down.

"Lonnie, you were amazing today. Every time I see you do stuff like that, you make me want to join the team, except all of the spots are already taken." Charlie said quietly.

"Join anyways! I really want some more girls on the team. I'm trying to recruit some auxiliary players so that in case anyone has to miss a match for whatever reason, we'll have some backup." Lonnie said. "Charlie, these are three of the new kids from the Isle. This is Zevon, Jacy, and Fletcher." Lonnie pointed to each person as she listed their name.

Charlie greeted each with a smile and a wave and focused on the handsome young man beside her. "Fletcher, are you joining the team, too?"

"Maybe..." Fletcher could feel his nerves start to get the best of him. He just hoped he didn't say something too embarrassing in front of his new friends and this pretty girl. Luckily, Tyler jumped in to save him and began telling the new kids everything he would need to know about registering for classes or finding out their timetables.

The whole group talked and laughed as the evening wore on into the night and Lonnie's eyelids began to droop. It was so comfortable to snuggle into Jay's chest and close her eyes. Jay looked down and smiled softly as he held her closer. His fingers ran gently through her hair and down her back. Lonnie smiled against his neck.

"This was nice," She whispered softly to Jay.

"Yeah, it was," Jay replied as he cupped her face and lifted her chin for a soft kiss.

Jacy looked up and grinned at her cousin. If Jacy were slightly less mature, she would make some jibe to Jay about snuggling before marriage. She was seeing the soft side of him, which she didn't often see on the Isle. The difference was that they were in public and he only seemed to be this way with Lonnie. She remembered his toughness on the, and the way that he defended those important to him. He was so relaxed here, but she could sense that the protective side of him was dormant, waiting to rise and protect someone.

One by one, the party began to wind down. They each started heading off in smaller groups as they made their way back to the dorms. Carlos and Jay escorted Jane, Lonnie, and Jacy back to their rooms while Tyler and Aziz led Fletcher and Zevon to theirs. Jacy was roomed with Greta, right across from Lonnie and Jane. It didn't go unnoticed that Greta never showed up for pizza, but Jay was thankful for the break. It gave him the chance to be with Lonnie, Jacy, and their friends without worrying about Greta interfering.

They headed up the stairs and Jacy smiled as they reached their rooms. Tonight is her first night at this amazing school. It all felt like a magical dream. She had learned so much today, met new friends, reconnected with her cousin, and for the first time in her life, felt hopeful about her future. She just hoped that Greta had already gone to bed; she wanted to end the night on a happy note. Jay nodded to her and smiled.

"Good night," Jacy called over her shoulder as she slid her key into the lock.

"If you need anything, Jand and I are right here," Lonnie said with a smile as Jacy waved and closed her door behind her.

"We're gonna walk dude," Carlos said and guided Jane away so that Jay and Lonnie could say their good-nights in peace.

"Are you worried… about Greta? She didn't show tonight at pizza," Lonnie whispered, seeing Jay frown as he looked around the hallway.

Jay took Lonnie's hands and stepped closer to her. "She wasn't really on my mind tonight. I was thinking about other things."

"Oh? Like what?" Lonnie smiled as Jay nudged her back against the locked door, his body gently pressing against hers.

Jay just let out a small sigh and leaned in, his lips softly brushing hers. "This." He moved closer and kissed her a bit harder. Lonnie leaned her head back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And this." His body was pressed firmly against hers as his lips left a trail of kisses down her neck. "More of this."

"You had a lot on your mind." Lonnie giggled softly and ran her fingers through Jay's hair.

His voice got husky as the tension grew inside him. "If we go inside, I can share more of my thoughts."

Lonnie blushed deeply at the thought of what Jay was implying. "I'm tired… and Jane will be back soon… and you have a test tomorrow morning, remember? It's been such a busy day…" Lonnie had to stop her nervous rambling before she said something stupid.

Jay just pulled back and smiled at her, but still held her tight. He knew that this was her gentle way of telling him no and that today he had taken her farther than she had ever gone before. Plus, they had only just started dating. They had all the time in the world to do more. Kissing her soundly one last time, Jay stepped back and nodded for her to go in. He waited for the door to close and the lock to click before he turned and headed back to his room. Lonnie was right, it had been a long day, but it had also been a very good one.

 **PS: I have uploaded the first chapter of Triton's Bay on Wattpad under the Name "GoldenHawk8890" if anyone's interested.**

 **As for those little boys I mentioned in my last author's note, I've decided that I will not include them in this story, because there's no way in hell that Jacy would abandon her baby brother on the Isle. But… they may show up in another story I have in mind...**


End file.
